


Nightmares

by shelllessturtle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelllessturtle/pseuds/shelllessturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is sick at home, and Jack has a nightmare. Hotch/Emily, established relationship. Fluffy enough to guarantee cavities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Emily coughed roughly into her pillow and rolled over in the otherwise-empty queen-sized bed she normally shared with Aaron.  She reached out blindly and snagged a tissue to blow her nose.  Used, wadded up, she tossed it in the general direction of the garbage can, knowing she’d miss in the darkness.

She hated being sick, not just because of the sleepless nights it caused, but too because of the work she missed.  On the day the rest of the team had headed out to East Jesus Nowhere, Wyoming, Emily had been too sick to go into work, and Aaron had talked her into staying home from the trip.  At least the last few days she had been able to go into the office and help Penelope, and she had been able to stay with Jack. 

The rest of the team was on their way back.  Maybe Aaron would even be home before the morning.

There was a tiny knock on the door.  Emily got up and opened it.  Jack stood there, looking smaller than usual and clutching a stuffed monkey close to him.  “Emily,” he said quietly, plaintively, “I had a bad dream.”

“I’m sorry, Jackie,” Emily said, holding her arms out to him.  “Come on in here.  It’ll be all right.”

Jack accepted her hug and followed her into the master bedroom, clinging to her hand.  He scrambled up onto the bed, and snuggled under the covers as Emily slid in the other side.  “Do you want to talk about it, baby?” Emily asked as Jack cuddled close to her.  She felt him shake his head.  “It helps sometimes, you know,” Emily added.  “Telling your dad about my bad dreams always makes me feel better.”

There was a moment of silence, then a small voice began to tell her about the monsters who had stolen Mommy, how they had come back for him, how Daddy and Emily hadn’t gotten there in time, and all the things the monsters told him.  “They said you didn’t care,” Jack finished, almost crying.  “They said you and Daddy would never come.”

Emily’s heart broke for the little boy in her arms.  “They lied,” she told him gently, but firmly.  “Your daddy and I care so much about you, we love you so much, that nothing you think of could be big enough to hold it.  And we will always come.  No matter what monster tries to take you away, we will always be there.  We will never let anyone take you, okay?”

“I know,” Jack said simply.  He was silent for a minute or so, and Emily thought he had fallen back asleep, when he said, “I love you, too, Emily.  And Daddy.”

“I know, baby,” Emily replied, unable to keep a soft smile off her face.  “I know.”

They fell asleep like that, Jack cradled trustingly, lovingly in Emily’s arms, and that was how Aaron found them when he got home at three in the morning.


End file.
